mysimsfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Watching Money.../Chapter 17
Juwon is outside, sitting on a rock, with everyone else in a group away from him. Josh: How will we get them back? Beebee: Well, doesn't he need all four AI-thingies? Sage: That's to destroy it, he only needs two to supercharge it. Juwon suddenly stands up. Juwon: That's it! If we could get the other two AI, we could just supercharge the crown. Zain: Brilliant! Juwon: How could we get in? Leaf: We have the guitars, and Vic has his own sword. Anyone need anything else? Gold: I could make some swords, I just need some sticks, rocks and a table. Ai: How would that work? Gold: You'll see... ---- Later... ---- Gold: Done. Gold holds up about 20 swords made of stone. Ai: This defies the laws of physics! Gold: What are you going to do. Annie takes one of the swords. Annie: Not bad, not bad. She starts swinging it. Annie: Lightweight, and... She hits a tree, creating a big dent in it. Annie: Very effective. Okay, I'm sold. Everyone takes a sword, except Juwon and the three who already have weapons. Juwon: I think I could work something out. Juwon walks away, only to return seconds later. Juwon: While Gold was making the swords, I made this katana. Juwon holds up a large, silver katana. Annie: How effective? Juwon: Very. Josh: Now we need to train. Blanky: Nah. Let's just go get the AI back. ---- Meanwhile... ---- The two AI are in a very dark room. Delta: What are we going to do? Omega: I don't want to help him take over the world. If anything, the opposite. The door opens, and a bright light fills the room. Three robots walk in. Robot 1: I am T.O.B.O.R. Robot 2: I am Proto-Makoto. Robot 3: I am N.O.R.I. T.O.B.O.R.: We have been sent to bring you to Morcubus. The two AI just look at each other. Proto-Makoto: Please, deactivate. The two AI do as they are told and just deactivate, leaving behind two computer chips. T.O.B.O.R. and N.O.R.I. pick up the two chips, and walk out of the room, down a long hallway, and into a big room where Morcubus is sitting. N.O.R.I.: Here are the two AI units, you requested. The two robots put the computer chips down, and walk away. The two AI then reactivate. Delta: Morcubus. Morcubus: Yes, it is I, the abhorrent Morc-- Omega: Yeah, yeah. Delta: We don't have to do what you want. After all, the deal was that we were to come into your possession, we... Morcubus: Yes, yes. The deal. I knew that you would disobey me the moment that you would.... step foot in this room. That's why I had my scientists create me these. Morcubus holds up to grey collars. Omega: What a genius. AI, remember? We can go through everything. Delta: Yeah, we are holograms. We just... Morcubus slaps the collar on Delta. His pupils go smaller, and he turns silver. He hangs his head. Delta: ....Yes master. Omega: What did you do? That's physically impossible, we are holograms... Morcubus slaps the other collar on Omega. Her pupils go smaller and she turns silver. She hangs her head. Morcubus: You were saying? Omega: Nothing, master. Morcubus: Good. Now, follow me. The two AI follow Morcubus into a large room with the Nightmare Crown and a large machine. Two scientists, who are working on the machine, turn around. Morcubus: F, Alexa. What is the status on the Nightmare Crown supercharger? Alexa: Well, according to my calculations, the supercharger will be ready in only 20 minutes. Dr. F: Yes, we just need to fix a bug. Morcubus: Well get on it, as I need to use it ASAP. Morcubus walks away, and the two AI follow. He then walks into this other room, with two large, pink orbs. Morcubus: Get in there. Omega and Delta: Yes master. The two AI then float into the two orbs, and lightning surrounds the two AI's. The television screens above the orbs turn on. The one above Omega depicts the original Omega and the silver Omega fighting. Omega: You! Get out of here. Omega (2): Why should I? Omega throws a punch at Omega (2), and her fist goes through the doppelgänger. Omega: Huh? What? Omega (2): I don't think you understand. I am a virus, because of this, I am in total control. That punch you just threw at me, will eventually hurt you. Omega: What? A great pain is felt in Omega's stomach, where she punched the doppelgänger. Omega: Ohh... The television screen turns off, and the other screen turns on, depicting Delta and his doppelgänger. Delta: You, get out of here. Delta (2): Okay. The Delta doppelganger walks away, then does a dive bomb on Delta. Delta: Ow! Delta falls to the ground. Delta: So not fair. The television screen turns off. Morcubus: Excellent... A speaker comes on. Alexa (through speaker): Morcubus, the supercharger is ready.